moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella II: Dreams Come True/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (VHS Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS CINDERELLA II Dreams Come True Ending Credits and Logo (VHS Version) directed by John Kafka produced by Mary Thorne unit director Masaki Sugiyama "Aim To Please" screenplay by Jill Blotevogel and Tom Rogers "Tall Tail" screenplay by Jule Selbo and Tom Rogers "An Uncommon Romance" screenplay by Tom Rogers Interstitial Sequences screenplay by Tom Rogers cast Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Rob Paulsen as Jaq / Grand Duke / the Baker / Sir Hugh / Bert / Flower Vendor Corey Burton as Gus / Mert / Stable Hand Andre Stojka as The King Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother / Drizella / Mary Mouse / Beatrice / Countess Le Grande / Daphne Susanne Blakeslee as Stepmother Tress MacNeille as Anastasia / Pretty Woman Holland Taylor as Prudence Christopher Daniel Barnes as The Prince Frank Welker as Lucifer / Pom Pom / Bruno voice casting & dialogue director Julie Morgavi score composed & conducted by Michael Tavera film editor Julie Anne Lau supervising animation directors Kazuyoshi Takeuchi Hiroshi Kawamata storyboard artists Carolyn Gair Sharon Forward Lenord Robinson Ken Boyer Viki Anderson Kevin Pawlak Cos Anzolotti timing directors Joanna Romersa Barbara Dourmashkin technical directors Kimberly Rose Yasunori Hayama production manager Angi Dyste DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT key background artist Lin Zheng consultant art director Alan Bodner key location design Latchezar Gouchev Kenny McGill character design Ben Balistreri Kenny Thompkins lead color stylist David A. Rodriguez prop design Marty Warner CHARACTER ANIMATION assistant director Fumio Maezono animation directors Kenichi Tsuchiya Takeshi Atomura Hirofumi Nakata Shinichi Suzuki key animators Yoshiharu Ashino, Atsuhiko Hara, Isamitsu Kashima, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Takayo Nishimura, Kazuhiro Ohmame, Yoshiharu Sato, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Sachiko Sugino, Junpei Tatenaka, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Genta Chiba, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Kazuhiro Murase, Yuji Watanabe, Shigeru Yamamoto, Hisashi Wada, Yutaka Oka, Massaki Kudo, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Yasuo Torii, Yuri Takasaki, Yuko Matuso, Hideaki Kurakawa, Masayo Matusmoto CLEAN-UP ANIMATION clean-up artists Mayumi Ohmura, Reiko Mano, Nozomi Fujii, Koji Ukai, Takahiro Ikezoe, Tsutomu Kaneko, Manabu Kawada, Takeo Shuto, Yufuki Morimoto, Kaori Suzuki, Kyoko Sato, Shizuka Kikuta, Kaori Takeuchi, Shizuko Minami, Maki Nishi, Ai Kuwabara, Kyoko Haseyama, Kumiko Tanihira, Shingo Nishiyama, Chiharu Haraguchi, Katsunori Adachi, Mai Nakazato, Shinobu Saeki INBETWEEN ANIMATION inbetween artists Masatomo Saito, Junichi Mineta, Masako Morimitsu, Yumiko Ohasa, Terumi Yoshida, Chizuko Iwasa, Tomoko Araki, Keiko Tanino, Izumi Masui, Kazumi Yokoyama, Ritsuko Tanaka, Morihiko Yano, Keisuke Shimohira, Masatsugu Nishida, Yuichi Kabashima, Hiroe Ebori, Miyuki Hasegawa, Yoshiyuki Fujimori, Kenji Kajiwara, Noriko Sugiyama, Yumiko Kitajima, Satsuki Muramatsu, Chinatsu Ueno, Noriko Kai, Hiroaki Nakajima, Norihito Ogawa, Chika Ohkubo, Kumi Hirai, Youhei Nakano, Katsuaki Murai, Yoshitake Iwakami, Takeyoshi Ohmagari, Mio Nakano, Hiromi Ohta, Yoshihiro Katoh, Naomi Takeuchi, Yuuka Hasegawa, Hiroyuki Yamada, Tatsuro Arai, Shintaro Tsubota, Akifumi Takahashi, Yoshinori Kawaguchi, Munehiro Tada, Shigetaro Tamura, Hiromi Soutome, Eriko Taka, Mie Takigucki, Kayako Mogi, Eiko Koyanagi, Yuuko Ohara, Terumichi Maguchi inbetween checkers Etsuko Tamakoshi Takahiro Takashima Tsuyoshi Takahashi EFFECTS ANIMATION supervising effects animation director Madoka Yasuet effects clean-up artists Ryuji Sasaki Masaki Tamakoshi CGI ANIMATION CGI artists Kiyoteru Ogawa Hiroyuki Hatada BACKGROUNDS – Studio Fuga – background supervisor Hiroshi Ohno background artists Emi Kitahara, Kaoru Narashima, Kazuo Nagai, Kumiko Ohno, Kaori Anmi, Chie Ohkubo, Yutaka Akagami, Mayumi Fukuda additional background artists Toshiharu Mizutani, Sagako Itakura, Seiki Tamura, Emiko Nishizawa, Eiko Sawada, Tohru Hishiyama, Hideki Nakamura DIGITAL PRODUCTION lead compositor Katsuya Kozutsumi assistant lead compositor Tohru Kobayashi compositors Ryoko Seno, Youhei Teitei additional compositors Peter Kranjcevich, Charles Lyons, Heather McClenahan, Kristina Pace color stylists Masumi Nose, Jenny North assistant color stylist Keiichi Funada digital ink & paint Mami Sakamaki Yuka Maekawa Misako Motoyanagi Hitomi Suzue Rieko Tamura Shiho Kosuga Aya Matsubayashi Natsumi Kasahara bg scanners Yoko Ohyama, Sawako Narumiya animation scanners Shizuka Hashimura, Yutaka Nishino production manager, digital Traci Balthazor digital systems manager Kotaro Beppu principal software engineer David Adler system administrators Itaru Naruumi, Joseph Davenport, Robert Jones technology analyst Joel Halvorson – T2 Studio – color stylist Naomi Tazawa digital ink & paint Akiko Shimuzu, Kumi Nanjyo, Michiko Saito, Yuki Yokoyama, Yukiko Kakita PRODUCTION production supervisor Sheila Kelly production coordinator Yukari Kiso production associates Takaaki Matsudaira, Akira Matsumoto, Tomomi Mirua, Yoko Saito, Jennifer Whitney continuity checkers Lynn Singer, Bob Revell production editor Takahiko Narita background key color corrector Ernest Pava add'l background color correctors Christopher Staples, Don Devine, Dean Stanley additional storyboard Phil Mosness Nick Filippi Kenny Thompkins Marty Warner Floyd Norman Craig Kemplin Larry Scholl Debra Pugh Ben Balistreri Shawna Gallego storyboard clean-up Leonardo Pinero ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT additional producing services David K. Lovegren additional associate producing services Mary Alice Drumm add'l production management Sylvia Edwards additional production support Jeff St. Ours, Todd Popp additional background artists Calvin Liang, Michael Inman, Joe Binggeli, Gary Eggleston, Trish Burgio, Brooks Campbell additional character design Daniel Haskett manager, casting David Wright manager, script department Anita Lish production accountant Tom Rietta talent coordinators Steven Neibert, Aaron Drown, Anne-Marie Pione script coordinator Carolyn Scully script continuity coordinator Brian Sintay add'l production secretary Rosa Martinez translators Kiyoko Takemura, Kikuyo Takeishi EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION post production manager Steve Arenas assistant film editor Kirk Demorest story reel editor Pieter Kaufman additional story reel editor Andrew Haug additional editorial support Gregory Nelson, Andrew Sorcini story reel scanners Tom Pniewski, Christopher Gresham post production coordinators Craig Sawczuk, Ken Poteat track reading Skip Craig additional voices Jeff Bennett Bob Bergen Susan Blu Rodger Bumpass Jennifer Darling Paul Eiding Sherry Lynn Mickie McGowan Phil Proctor title design SB Film Design end credit compositing Buena Vista Imaging digital ink & paint software Toon Boom Technologies digital ink services E-Film SOUND supervising sound editor Donald J. Malouf supervising ADR editor Gail Clark Bunch sound editor Adam Kopald foley editor Valerie Davidson first assistant sound editor Ann L. Thornberg foley by One Step Up foley artist Dan O'Connell foley mixer John Cucci re-recording mixers Terry O'Bright, Tom Dahl original dialogue recording Carlos Sotolongo, Arnold Geher assistant dialogue engineer Kelly Butler ADR engineer Carlos Sotolongo ADR group mixer Troy Porter recordist Sam Kaufman ADR group recordist Laverne Dewberry dialogue editor John Kwiatkowski MUSIC "Put it Together" (Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo) music by Michael Bradford, Mack David and Al Hoffman lyrics by Michael Bradford and Jerry Livingston performed by Brooke Allison background vocals Brooke Allison and Gina La Piana produced and arranged by Michael Bradford brooke allison vocals produced by Michael Blakey strings arranged and conducted by Paul Buckmaster recorded and mixed by Cary Butler and Frank Wolf brooke allison appears courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc./2K Sounds "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" music by Mack David and Al Hoffman lyrics by Jerry Livingston additional lyrics by Tom Rogers performed by Russi Taylor Rick Logan, Bobbi Page and Rob Paulsen arranged by Michael Tavera "Follow Your Heart" music and lyrics by Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner performed by Brooke Allison arranged by Michael Tavera "The World Is Looking Up To You" music and lyrics by Randy Rogel performed by Brooke Allison arranged by Michael Tavera background vocals Carmen Carter Clydene Jackson-Edwards Rick Logan "It's What Inside That Counts" music and lyrics by Randy Rogel performed by Brooke Allison arranged by Michael Tavera "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes" music and lyrics by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston music consultant Steve Gizicki managers of music production Kimberly Oliver, Brett Swain orchestrations by Billy Martin, Michael Tavera score recorded and mixed by Scott Cochran supervising music editor Dominick Certo assistant music editor Tommy Holmes music preparation Greg Nestor music contractor Michael Markman vocals recorded by Cary Butler vocal contractors Rick Logan, Bobbi Page ms. allison's vocals produced by Michael Blakey score recorded at Sony Pictures Studios, Los Angeles, The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox, Los Angeles score mixed at Signet Soundelux Studios, Los Angeles This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT©2001 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN), INC. Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Credits